


eager

by humanveil



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 21:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14198160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Prompt: Hannibal/Will, first time.





	eager

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Originally written 2016.

It’s a spontaneous, spur of the moment type of thing, the two of them tumbling into the bed, bodies intertwining as they try to get as close to each other as humanly possible.

Clothes are removed with haste, teenage enthusiasm bubbling within them. Hands and mouths are everywhere, trying to touch everything, to memorise everything.

Hannibal is on the edge before he even enters Will, ecstatic at  _finally_  being able to be with his beloved. Will isn’t far behind, nails scraping at flesh hard enough to break skin.

It’s over embarrassingly quickly. For both of them.

They don’t mention it.


End file.
